What It Takes To Be a Hero
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch, also known as Zero, is trying to be Japan's hero, but C. C. thinks he has some stuff to work on.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge, dressed as Zero, heard about a robbery. Some thugs, from Britannia, were stealing weapons and other fighting equipment from a Japanese factory. Zero arrived on a nearby rooftop, feeling determined to stop the thugs.

The thugs, named Frank and Ted, opened up the factory and started taking boxes of equipment. Frank asked, "Does anybody know we're here?"

Ted replied, "Bro, don't worry. The police in Area 11, don't know how to accomplish a worthwhile thing."

Frank said, "Sounds about right. Area 11's hardly worth protecting."

Zero was insulted and disgusted to hear Japan be called Area 11 and for the disrespectful nature of the two thugs. Zero jumped off the rooftop. His cape made flew in the air, in a dramatic fashion, while Zero landed on the ground. He started running to the thugs.

Frank and Ted saw Zero. Frank said, "It's that infamous vigilante, Zero."

Ted asked, "What should we do?"

Frank coldly said, "Get rid of him." He shot at Zero, but it made no impact. Zero had come to expect gunshots, so he wore a bullet proof shirt and pants, underneath his costume. Frank and Ted tried to shoot Zero, but they failed to hurt him. Underneath his mask, Lelouch had a smug smile on his face.

Zero pointed to the two thugs, while saying, "You are perfect examples of my least favorite type of people. Leave now. If you don't obey, you'll suffer my wrath."

Frank asked, "Are you bulletproof?"

Zero said, "You could say that."

Frank whispered to Ted, "This guy's even more dangerous than Batman."

Ted whispered back, "He seems like some kind of Superman clone."

Frank whispered, "He may be bulletproof, but I doubt that he's pain-proof." He pointed up and said, "There's some big boxes, near him. Let's push them on him. It'll give us a chance to escape with the stuff we need."

Ted whispered, "Okay."

Zero was about to use his geass, but the two thugs pushed some heavy boxes. The boxes crash landed on Zero. Frank and Ted grabbed the weapons boxes and went into their truck.

C. C. arrived and helped Zero get the boxes off of himself. Zero asked, "What are you doing here?"

C. C. said, "I figured you'd need my help."

Zero replied, "The thugs are in their truck. I gotta stop him." Zero wanted to use his mask, but he needed direct eye contact. In order to make the eye content work, he removed his mask. He hoped that the thugs wouldn't pay attention to his face. He managed to use his geass, before the thugs got away. He used the geass on Frank and said, "Stop driving the truck."

Frank replied, "Okay." He turned off the engine.

Ted angrily asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Zero threw the thugs out of the truck. He came up with a way to save his secret identity. He used his geass on Ted and said, "Beat the living daylights out of of your friend. Afterwards, do the same to yourself."

Ted replied, "Okay."

Zero walked up to C. C. and said, "It seems like a did great job."

C. C. looked over and saw the thugs getting beaten up. It wasn't a pretty sight. She sternly said, "You could of used your geass to just make them surrender to the police."

Zero replied, "Those scumbags needed a proper punishment."

C. C. asked, "Do you call unneeded acts of violence a proper punishment?"

Zero said, "More or less."

Lelouch and C. C. went home and continued talking about what happened. C. C. folded her arms and replied, "Lelouch, you're a hero. You can pretend to be a ruthless vigilante, but I know the real you. I know that you want to inspire people. That won't happen, if you keep trying to be crueler than you actually are."

Lelouch responded, "You think too highly of me. I am cruel."

C. C. said, "If you're so cruel, why do you put so much effort into comforting me and protecting me?"

Lelouch had an embarrassed look on his face, while saying, "Because you're the most precious person in my life." C. C. walked closer to him and kissed him.

C. C. leaned her head on Lelouch's shoulder and said, "Lelouch, I want to spend eternity with you, but if you keep up these vigilante acts, you'll get into trouble."

Lelouch replied, "I don't mind trouble, but being separated from you is something I mind. I'll try to go softer on crime, because of you."

C. C. said, "So, you are in love with me?" Lelouch nodded. She embraced him.

The next day, Zero had a meeting with the Black Knights. He walked around the hideout, while saying, "Thank you for coming. We have an important issue to discuss."

Kaname Ohgi asked, "What is it?"

Zero said, "We've being going too hard on crime."

General Tohdoh said, "Excuse me?"

Zero replied, "The type of violence that we've been doing to criminals has been too much. We have to prove that we're superior to them, by being more morally responsible and heroic."

Diethard Ried responded, "I highly disagree with that sentiment."

Zero sighed and said, "Of course."

Diethard replied, "We have to be as ruthless as possible. This isn't a morality test. It's about saving Japan, but Zero seems more interested in saving his own pride."

Zero pointed to Diethard and said, "You're speaking out of line."

Diethard replied, "You're the one who's speaking out of line. Focusing on being wholesome, instead of getting the job done, shows that you have a complete lack of guts. You're starting to sound like a proper role model, but a terrible leader for the Black Knights." He looked at his teammates and said, "If you have any common left, you'll be opposed to Zero and his awful ideas."

Ohgi thought about what Zero and Diethard said and said, "Zero, I have a ton of respect for you, but we need to get our mission done."

General Tohdoh replied, "I'm afraid that Diethard has made the better argument. Your softer strategy would lead to us getting defeated by the bad guys."

Zero asked, "Don't you guys care about pride?"

Diethard said, "Getting the job done is more important than pride."

Ohgi looked at Zero and said, "I like you a lot, but if you start softening up, we won't be able to work with you. I'll have to become the leader, for the second time."

Zero replied, "Very well then." He walked out.

Lelouch went back home. He walked up to C. C. and said, "I messed things up."

C. C. asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch said, "I suggested that the Black Knights become a more heroic and softer team. Because of that, Diethard tricked Ohgi into kicking me off the team."

C. C. replied, "I'm sorry about that happening, but I'm proud of you."

A week later, Cornelia started attacking the Black Knights' hideout. She had an evil smile on her face, while saying, "You're going to feel my revenge." She did an evil laugh, while her and her knights burst open the hideout's door. She and her knights started fighting the Black Knights.

Ohgi nervously asked, "What should we do?"

Diethard said, "Be as harsh and overly violent as possible. I want to broadcast an exciting fight, not one of Zero's PG-rated snore-fests."

The Black Knights started punching the knights and using weapons. However, Cornelia had stronger determination and strength, than any of them. She knocked out several people. She had a vicious smile on her face, while saying, "Let's skip the battle games. Bring Zero to me!"

Kallen Kozuki explained, "Zero isn't here, because Diethard and Ohgi were dumb enough, to make him quit."

Diethard and Ohgi responded, "Hey."

Cornelia said, "If Zero won't show up, I'll get rid of you guys." She pointed her sword at them.

Zero and C. C. arrived. Zero ran up to Cornelia and said, "Let's skip the violence."

Diethard replied, "The princess of softness and his bothersome girlfriend, have returned." C. C. angrily glared at him.

Zero walked up to Cornelia, while saying, "I know that I've done a lot of bad things and I regret them. I want to become a different type of person. I had the desire to be as harsh as possible, because I wanted to get the job done. However, the love of my life showed me what it takes to be a hero. It requires not murdering, not doing acts of violence, and not corrupting others. It's about being a morally responsible and inspiring hero."

C. C. smiled at Zero and replied, "What a lovely sentiment. You truly are the love of my life too."

Diethard responded, "How repulsive." C. C. kicked Diethard.

Cornelia pointed her sword at Zero and said, "What you did to Clovis and Euphemia was unforgivable. Prepare to be nothing."

Zero replied, "Very well then."

Cornelia angrily said, "Excuse me?"

Zero replied, "If you feel that is the punishment I deserve, go ahead. However, you'd be proving that you're just as cruel as I used to be. Plus, I know this isn't what Euphemia would want you to do. If you wanted to honor Euphemia's memory, you'd be more like her: responsible, caring, loving, sweet, and forgiving."

Cornelia thought about what Zero and she struggled to disagree with his sentiments and points. She knew that Euphemia would be ashamed and she didn't want that to happen, so she threw her sword away and sternly said, "You used your wit to escape the ultimate punishment. I still dislike you, but I'll let you go, for respect to Euphemia." She signaled to her knights to start heading out.

Ohgi looked at Zero and said, "I'm sorry for kicking you off the team. Welcome back, leader."

Zero replied, "Thank you."

C. C. held Zero's hand, while saying, "I've never had more proudness for you."

Zero replied, "And I've never had more love for you." C. C. kissed Zero, on the mask. Thanks to her positive influence, Zero learned what it takes to be a hero.


End file.
